Rules
Rules are not so fun but unfortunately we need them as annoying as they may be, but fret not here at Crescent Cavern there are just some general rules to comply, its common sense really, so here goes. General rules ' First and foremost be civil to one another we want everyone to be friends here. Swearing is allowed however using it as an insult to another member is not. For example using it as part of a pokemons personality is fine just please don't make it every other word. Using swears in comments is acceptable for example if you find something that you particularly like and you comment with 'Fuck yeah' this is okay due to the fact that mods will probably do this. Please do not trace, copy an image outright, or use bases this is to ensure that the artwork is 100% yours, and helps you to grow as an artist, however referencing from images is acceptable. Please be considerate of other members, no discrimination of any kind is acceptable in this group, if a situation like this arises please contact a mod and we will take the appropriate actions. (Warning: Lapislazulli2512 may jump on you) If any disagreements happen please contact a mod and they will take the appropriate actions. If there are any changes in you account e.g. username, changing account, please let a mod know as soon as possible so that we can make the necessary changes. Please ensure that any clutch babies you sell are only sold to people within this group. This group will be operating on the GMT time zone due to the current mods living in England, in the future we plan to have mods from a number of time zones to ensure that everything in the group runs smoothly. Rest assured that any points spent within in the group will be put back into group, they will be put towards improving features and aspects of the Crescent Cavern or in layman's terms making it a super group along with other features, which will improve the members experience while in this group. Points could also be handed out as prizes. This group operates on a three strike system if your conduct within the group is unacceptable (i.e. discrimination or down right offensiveness of any kind) then you will be given an informal warning, the second time this happens you will be given a formal warning, and if this happens a third time then unfortunately this could result in an expulsion from the group. We hope that this situation never comes to pass but it has to be stated clearly just in case. Please be respectful of other peoples art and do not copy or steal. '''Pokémon design and art rules ' 'We don't want to be too restrictive about art on our members, but we do have a few rules that we want you to respect ' Violence and gore is allowed, but not to the very extreme,keep it on the cartoony side. If you add blood please be respectful of other members and add the mature content feature. Please avoid sexually explicit art and stories. Flirting and hinting that those pokémon will be hooking up that night is fine, but please do not draw or write any mating scenes. Certain anatomy...please don't add boobs to your pokémon, some pokémon may be in the "human shape" body type, but they are not humans, so human like boobs are not necessary Pokémon communication. Pokémon can talk to each other, but only Psychic types would be able to communicate with humans, via telepathy. Pokémon like Chatot and Murkrow can learn some human speak, but it would be mimicking "Hello!" "Pretty bird" ect. Yes, Your trainer must be a human being. No anthropomorphic animals, no animal body parts or Pokémon gijinka. Your trainer can be a fan of wearing fursuits or wearing fake animal parts like tails, but it must be obvious that they are fake. The trainers own reference sheet must show them without fursuit and without fake animal parts. Gender differences such as Bulbasaur's flower having a seed (if female) and not having a seed (if male) are allowed and encouraged, however this does not allow for the addition of genitalia or breasts to a pokémon. A slight curve in the chest area is acceptable for stylised / ascetic purposes. 'Clutch rules ' Please don't add silly restrictions to your clutch. Please don't say that you will only sell something unless it goes to person who only does X with their pokémon, or only roleplays, or only draws/writes stories. Selling things like that isn't fair on everybody and promotes a divide between members who only draws simple levels and those that make stories. We do not want a divide between our members; it might cause fights and it might cause members to be too scared or too uncomfortable to approach and talk to other members. We want everybody to be happy in this group and able to to talk to everybody, if you find a clutch that violates this rule, please let us know! Once you have sold a baby from a clutch, it no longer belongs to you! Please do not command the new owner to do or not to do certain things. The new owner has control over the babies design once it is in their inventory, so if they want to change the colour when it evolves, they can. If they want to remove an accessory you added, they can. If they want evolve/not evolve it, they can. If they want to move the pokémon to another group, they can. If a member is giving you grief, and is telling you what you can and cannot do once you have purchased something from their clutch, please let us know! We will deal with it! If you are struggling to come up with some designs, you can leave some as draw your own or colour your own. But an entire clutch cannot be made up of DYO's, at least half must have designs. In the event of an uneven clutch I.e 5, then 3 Must be designed and 2 can be DYO/CYO. Clutch prices. Right now this group is a free market, you can charge what you like for your clutch babies. But please don't take the Micheal out of your fellow members, please respect that not all members have a lot of points. '''As an added note if you do not follow these rules then you may be placed in a pit filled with all the charmanders used as examples from the other journals, if you find yourself in this situation you can try to call our for help and the mod team will do all they can to rescue you. May Arceus have mercy on your soul.